Welcome! Sly Blue Cafe
by nikkuma
Summary: The cafe life of the DRAMAtical Murder characters!
1. Menu: Opening

**Café AU**

**DRAMAtical Murder**

**Pairings**: Noiz/Aoba

**Warning**: Grammar / typing mistakes ahead

**Disclaimer**: DRAMAtical Murder belongs to Nitro+Chiral

* * *

It's a cold morning. Leaves slowly fell from it branches, telling that the early autumn breeze was coming towards the town.

A young blue haired young man opened the door of his small apartment room. He put his first step outside, slowly closed the door behind him, locked it and took a deep breathe.

"Haaaaa…" the blue haired stretched out his arm up in the air and put a bright smile in his face, put on the headphone that had been hanging in his neck and pressed play at his mp3 player before taking the stair to get off his apartment building.

Aoba was enjoying the morning walk while listening to the song in his headphone just like usual. He always did that when go to his work place.

A café.

It was a café that his grandmother ran half a year ago. Because it was still new back then, she asked Aoba to help her as the worker. Without any objection he accepted it, actually it made him really happy to help his grandmother that had been raising him all this time. Aoba took it as a chance to repay her kindness although he knew that her grandmother never wanted any of those thing. Aoba never took any of his salary from her grandmother, but he knew that she had been secretly transferring him the salary to his bank account for his monthly allowance. The young man didn't know how to thank his lovely grandmother. It made him to work even harder day by day.

Just another street to cross and some blocks to pass before getting to the café until a man with a big red motorcycle stopped near him. The man opened up his helmet, flipped his hair to _look good_ and called, "Oi, Aoba!" The blue haired turned around only to found his childhood friend which also his 'friend at work'.

"Koujaku!" Aoba smiled to the other long haired man who's still sitting in his _cool_ motorcycle.

"You're going to the café right?" Koujaku asked the obvious and Aoba just chuckled hearing his childhood friend's silly question. "Of course! What a dumb question. Do you think I will skip my job to my girlfriend house like a _certain someone_?" he put his mocking face to the certain someone in front of him.

"Oioi, it's not like I _always_ skip my job you know-" feeling uncomfortable suddenly getting attacked, Koujaku denying the fact that actually he _did_ skip the job at the café _sometimes_.

"Nah, just kidding, I know you're busy with your salon too sometimes." Aoba satisfied seeing Koujaku's agitated face in the morning so he stopped joking. He turned his body to continue his morning walk.

"Wait- Aoba- let's go together-" Koujaku at last said the word that he actually he wanted to say since the first time he greeted Aoba.

"Hmm?" Aoba turned his body again."Really?" he sounded hesitated.

"Do I look like I'm joking right now?" Koujaku moved his motorcycle forward with his two legs to catch up Aoba then gestured his hand and patted the back sit, telling Aoba to hop on. Both of them know it's not a really long walk but they always do this kind of routine when they met.

"Alright~" happily the blue haired walked towards the motorcycle and hopped to the back sit.

"Hold on tight-" Koujaku put back the helmet on his head and start his motorcycle and start driving.

The ride Koujaku gave made him got faster into the café by three minutes. Arrived, both of them could see a white haired figure sitting in front of the café door, waiting for it to be opened.

It was Clear, one of the worker, which is also their friend.

"Clear!" Aoba shouted from a far. The white hair man noticed both of his friends and waved at them.

"Aoba-saaaaan! Koujaku-saaann! Good morninggg!" he walked towards both of them.

"Aaahh I see you got here early like usual, I'm sorry did I make you wait long?" Aoba was the one who is in charge to keep the café's front door key, he felt guilty seeing Clear's shaking hand because of the cold perhaps.

"Ah- it's okay I got excited all over every time I want to go to work~"

"But still—I will make sure to come early tomorrow okay?" Aoba grab both of Clear's hand to warm it up.

"Hehe~ it's okay I think I will slow down my wake up time too….." Clear took a deep breathe "..ahh.. Aoba-san's hand is always warm".

"Oi what are you guys doing holding hands like that.." Koujaku the fuzzy atmosphere cut up by a not-so-happy-old man who walked towards them after parked his motorcycle at the back alley behind the café.

"It's nothing, he just got cold because come too early." Aoba replied releasing his hand from Clear. He put his hand inside his pocket to search the front door key. Felt the cold metal in his finger, he pulled the key out and attached the key to the door knob. He turned the key until he heard a '_click'_. Pushing the door inside, the three of them barged in to escape the cold wind.

"It sure is cold today-" Clear rubs his own hand felt cold.

"Yeah, the weather forecast said that the temperature will drop a lot today… it's still the end of August.." Koujaku sighed.

"Well… let's start preparing the shop before granny come then.. shall we?" Aoba cut the atmosphere and opened his jacket as everyone did the same thing as him and walked to the locker room to change their clothes.

Aoba's grandmother, Tae-san, actually lived at a small room above the café, but she made the boys came earlier to prepare the café it opens. By preparing it meant to stack down the chair, prepared the food material, swept and mopped the floors, wiped the windows and they had to do it before the café open and after it closed, even sometimes when it's noon. Tae-san likes to keep the work place clean. Besides making the boys busy, cleaner place make it more comfortable to enjoy the menus. At least that's what she said.

Clear got busy preparing the cooking utensils while Aoba and Koujaku cleaning the main dining room. There was a sound of door opening, now this time is a dark-purple haired man came inside the café.

"Morning guys!" the just came man greet the others with an energetic voice, enough to be heard at the kitchen. It was Clear who respond the fastest-

"Mizuki-saaaaaann! Good morningggg!" he waved through the small window from the kitchen and Mizuki waved back in reply.

"Yo, Mizuki~" Koujaku gave a grin at him and put his fist just to be fisted back by Mizuki "Yo, Koujaku!" and the man grinned back.

Aoba always knew both of them were close to each other just as close as him with Koujaku.

"You should hurry prepare the food before ***Baa-chan** get down Mizuki-" Aoba reminded him he had small chit chat with Koujaku.

"Oh yeah- I don't wanna make Tae-san be angry again- thanks Aoba~" both of them high-fived and Mizuki left to the kitchen.

After few more minutes, all of them were done preparing. Tae-san had came down, already prepared too, giving the boys a good job sign and told Aoba to open the café. After turned over the 'Closed' tag that was hanging at the front door into 'Open', all of them were ready to start another day working at the café.

"Welcome to Sly Blue Café!"

* * *

*Baa-chan: Japanese term for "Granny"

to be continued


	2. 1st Menu: The not so Daily Activities

**Café AU**

**Drammatical Murder**

**Pairings**: Noiz/Aoba

**Disclaimer**: DRAMAtical Murder belongs to Nitro+Chiral

**Warning**: Grammar / spelling mistakes ahead

* * *

"Aoba! Order at table six!"

"Hang on!"

"Mizuki-saaaann! Another two sets of Special Parfait please!"

"Coming!"

The place was getting more crowded by seconds.

It's the Japanese lunch time rush.

Mizuki helped Tae-san at the kitchen mostly with preparing the drinks and deserts. Aoba, Koujaku and Clear served as the waiters. Taking orders and also brought the foods.

Although Sly Blue is actually a new café, its popularity had been rising so fast in the past few months. Besides the delicious foods, and the famous Fried Doughnut food, it also because the waiters' attractive appeal. Well, who _doesn't _want to be served by three _handsome_ men _anyways_?

_Especially Koujaku._

A lot of female customers visited the café after Koujaku worked at the café. Well, it _is_ Koujaku we're talking about. As expected _the number one lady killer in the town_.

They knew the lack of workers problem, especially in critical time, like the lunch time. But Tae-san never intended to add another worker yet. Despite she always got herself full with all the cooking. Her works seemed to be less _brutal_ after Mizuki joined to help her at the kitchen tho. She likes to keep it busy.

It's 3 p.m. The wave of people coming in and taking orders had calmed down. It was less noisy at least. Aoba took a deep breathes after two hours of nonstop moving around.

"Aoba, you okay?" the raven haired man looking concerned about his childhood friend.

"Nah, it's okay, it's not like I'm feeling tired or anything." Aoba smiled at Koujaku. It's not like he was tired. Really. He just wanted to take a deep breath. _Geez, Koujaku._

The front door bell rang, another customer had come in. _Two_ customers to be exact.

"Aoba~"

"Aoba-san, we come to visit again~"

It's those two who always come every day, when the café opens that is. Virus and Trip. The twin that declared themselves as Aoba's biggest fan.

"Hello guys~ welcome to the café again! Same place as usual?" Aoba greeted them with a smile. "Ah, Aoba-san knows us really well~" Aoba led the way to their favorite spot which is near the counter. Virus sat down first followed by Trip and they made themselves sat comfortably.

"I will get yor usual, Vanilla Parfait and Creamy Fried Doughnut right?" Aoba wrote the order himself. "Yes please~" Trip smiled a little and Virus nod in agreement as they saw Aoba walked towards the kitchen counter.

"Mi~zuki~" Aoba popped his head from outside the small kitchen window. "The usual please~" he said lazily and taped the order on the window. "Oh, is it Trip and Virus again?" the blue haired man nodded in reply. "Gotcha, I'm working on it~" Mizuki smiled in return and started to move his body to prepare the food.

Clear finished cleaning the tables and spotted the twin across the table. "Trip-saaan~ Virus-saaan~ Good afternoon~" he waved. The twin replied him with a smile and a wave back. They did I in unison which kinda look weird but also cute. "Are you both sure you are _not_ blood related or something? Long lost brother perhaps?" Koujaku commented both of them after seeing that _almost_ every time they visited the café.

"We're not twins" oddly both of them replied in unison. They were _not_ real twins indeed, but they _did _look alike, have similar hair color _and_ hairstyle. Who wouldn't say they were twins? Siblings at least.

"Yes, yes, we all knew that already." Aoba came back with some foods at the tray on his hand. You can smell the sweet fresh fried doughnut in the air.

"Oh?" Virus noticed something different with his order so does Trip.

The toppings on Virus' Vanilla Parfait had more sprinkles and crunches and strawberries than the usual. In Trip's case, the fried doughnut somehow had bigger size than before and the cream inside it also somehow smelled sweeter than before.

"Mizuki said it's a special for both of you." the blue haired waiter continued after putting the orders in front each of them.

"Well, well that was nice." Virus smiled again but somehow _more_ like a smirk. "Yeah, it was nice of him." Trip chuckled a little.

"Thanks for coming over _almost_ every day that's what he said, while Baa-chan said get some job instead of coming over here every day…" Aoba grinned to show that it was only a joke at the last part.

"Hey, it's not like we _don't _have a job, Aoba-san."

"The food here is nice, the place is cozy, besides…."

"We can see Aoba here"  
"We can see Aoba-san here"

"…a…" They left Aoba speechless, standing in front of them. It was kind of embarrassing actually. It's kinda impossible to get the hang of their teasing habbit.

"Shouldn't you guys praise Mizuki more instead of me—I mean he's the one who always made your favorite food-"

Before the twin could start replying his question, he felt something on his ear. It was cold at first until the cold things that he thought as a finger pulled his ear so hard, it felt like it burns.

"Ouch!" the blue haired lad whimpers in pain when she realized the owner of those cold hand was his grandmother.

"Who told you it's break time… talking to customers like that." She pulled her grandson ear even harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, aaaggghhh- Baa-chan-" Aoba teared out a bit.

Ignoring his grandson's whimpers she looked at the twins. "Consider it as thank you for being with us in this six month."

"Of course Tae-san, It's such a pleasure" Virus started to dig his parfait while Trip already munching half of the big doughnut.

Tae-san let go of Aoba's ear and giving him a glare. "You're the one in charge of throwing the garbage for today… you hear that?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he straightens up his posture. The atmosphere became lively so they got some more energy to continue their work.

* * *

The café closed at 8 p.m. It's quiet early, but Tae-san didn't want to exhaust the boys and tomorrow they still had to do all the same thing all over again. It is exhausting to have so little workers. Just like what Tae-san told him to, Aoba was tying up all the huge plastic bags which contain trashes and one by one bringing them to the trash can at the back alley through the back door. When he got back inside all of his friends already greeted him a good bye after finished cleaning themselves. Since Aoba was in charge of the front door, he must be the one who left the building the last.

"Thanks for the hard work today! See you guys tomorrow!" Aoba waved as all of his friends left the building. "Careful on your way back Aoba!" Koujaku sent his last word before closing the door for the last time.

"You're not my mother…" Aoba sighed but felt happy for his best friend's concern. He continued his job by bringing the plastic bag outside and put it near the trash can. With all his power, he put the last big plastic bag beside the trash. "Phew… that's the last one for today…" he wiped the sweats at his temple with the back of his hand.

Back at the building he made sure himself to lock the back door and after that hung the key at the hanger near the door. Turning off all the light at the kitchen, he walked quietly towards the stairs that lead to his grandmother's room. Taking the stairs, he knocked the door in front of him lightly. "Baa-chan, I already finish cleaning! I will be going now, take care!" he stood there waiting for his grandmother's reply until he heard a big 'hmph' from inside.

He smiled and said 'bye' for the last time and took the stairs to get down. He already changed to his casual clothes before cleaning the café so he just grabbed his favorite jacket from the locker room, put it on, check the room for the last time, making sure there was nothing left behind.

"Okay, time to go…" he flipped the sign to "Closed" before getting out of the building.

Just when he started to stuck the key into its hole, Aoba noticed something.

There was a man, standing in front of the café. He did nothing, just stand there, like staring at the café blankly.

Aoba didn't feel anything harm towards the other man though, so he just lock the door, tried to pull it to make sure it's really locked and he turned his head again to the man only to find him collapsed in front of his eyes.

Surprised, Aoba quickly runs towards the man, without any suspicion.

"o-Oi!" Aoba grabbed the man's body which lied on the road.

Damn it was cold.

Did he wait here all this time?

He was glad the collapsed man still alive. When he tried to check if there's something else wrong, it even made Aoba more surprised. There were lots of bruises all over his face. Even some blood was still running from his head. The blue haired boy became panicked, he immediately open the front door again and then tried to pick up the man by putting the man's arm around his neck and then drag him inside.

"Shit- the blood- Baa-chan!" seeing the blood dripped through the head of the man he was holding, he started to shout at his grandmother.

"BAA-CHAN! HELP! THERE'S SOMEONE LYING IN FRONT! HE'S BLEEDING!" he became nervous as he felt that the man's breathing became calmer.

Not long after that Tae-san went down stair to see what's going on and almost got a heart attack to see what's in Aoba's hand. She quickly grabbed the first aid kid near the cashier counter and told Aoba to get some clean towel at the back.

Aoba obeyed, carefully put the man at the floor near his grandmother, and ran to the back to grab some clean towel.

* * *

Around 45 minutes had passed after the man was taken care by Tae-san. Gladly he was rescued and the bleeding had been stopped completely. Aoba sighed in relieved, didn't know what might actually happening if he actually found a dead guy in front of the building. Aoba wanted to take him to the hospital but the nearest hospital from the area actually quiet far and a lot of moving might cause the man to bleed again.

They decided to take the man to stay at Aoba's house instead of his granny room upstairs. It was quiet unbelievable but Aoba couldn't object it since his granny said her room won't fit a man as big as him. Carefully picked the man up, Aoba piggy backed him.

His granny took care of the front door as he walked down while piggy back the man.

It's totally a stranger, he never met the man before in his whole life, he didn't know a _thing_ about the man that was getting piggy backed by him. It's a strange view to see a man piggy backing a man.

_Piggy backing a man he never knew._

But he couldn't help that he got a feeling meeting the man just once before. He stopped thinking and started to focus on the road. Thank goodness his apartment is not far from the café. it's a fifteen minutes' walk. Although walking with a man in the back is not as easy as it looks. Aoba could felt the man's breathing in his neck. It's kind of tickled so Aoba tried to slide his face just a little bit but ended up staring the man.

He somehow…feel… familiar… did me see him somewhere before..?

Never realized that the blonde haired man actually had a lot of piercing in his face. At first his face was full of blood, maybe that's why he couldn't see the metal clearly. There's one on each side of the nose bridge… two at the right side near his eyebrows... and two at the bottom of his lips… is he a bad guy or something. The blue haired man hoped for a second that he didn't save a wrong guy. By any means.

He arrived in front of his apartment door. He desperately needed to put the man down because he's not so light to be carried in a fifteen minutes' walk.

Unlocked the door, he carefully put the man at his own futon. Really, _really_ carefully.

Aoba put the blanket around him so he wouldn't feel cold.

Strange.

He cared someone he never actually met.

Maybe.

His eyes became drowsy and he just laid his body besides the guy at the futon.

"Ahh…. It's sure is… a … long….day…"

Thus he fell asleep, besides the man he never knew.

* * *

A/N: is piggy back a verb because i just casually add -ing to it /sobs/

To be continued


End file.
